


Somebody I can kiss

by Finnlay



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay
Summary: Daken has a new tattoo. Warren has some questions. And Bobby is entirely done with bigotry.





	Somebody I can kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my Tumblr](https://sniktice.tumblr.com/)

“So …”

Bobby looked up from his book when Warren settled down next to him on the picnic blanket. “So?”

“Your boyfriend ...” Warren looked at where Daken was sparing with Logan, if one could call that sparing. It might as well have been some kind of death match. “That new choice of tattoo colors …”

 _Oh_ , Bobby thought to himself. This was going to be that conversation. Warren was not the first one to notice and ask about it. Scott had been the first. And Bobby was pretty sure that he had seen the same light bulb flip on above Scott’s head as had happened with Daken. It appeared that he was not the only person around who failed at discovering their own sexuality until being past thirty.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it? The colors look amazing against his skin tone.” Bobby smiled.

“Can’t deny that but ...” Warren licked his lips and shifted before saying, “But isn’t that, like, I think that’s one of the pride flag colors right?”

Bobby nodded, “Indeed it is.”

“Yeah so, I looked it up and … asexuality? For real?”

“For real.”

There was silence and Bobby almost went back to reading his book, thinking that Warren would just need a moment to wrap his head around that. Bobby was wrong.

“Bobby, are you _still_ hiding in the closet?”

“W-what?” Looking at his friend he arched a brow and then glanced at the t-shirt he was wearing. A deep blue one with the slogan _‘Too Gay to function’_ on it. In rainbow colors. A gift from Remy who had casually come out as bisexual over breakfast the same day.

Warren looked at the shirt as well and sighed, “No, I mean obviously you are calling yourself gay now which is good. You are so much happier and I like seeing you smile in that honest, real way.”

“I hear the _but_ in that sentence.”

“But … yeah, like …” Rubbing the back of his neck, Warren paused and tried to find the right words. Were there any right words for this? “When you decided to go from Judah to Daken, I had my serious doubts. You know I did but you seem happy and he’s not so bad. Most days.”

Bobby did not repeat that he was hearing the _but_ coming from a mile away.

“I mean like, I support you completely but this is kinda not what I expected. Last I checked Daken had a reputation for being … ah …”

“I will freeze your balls if you say the word _slut._ ”

Warren swallowed, “You know, very open about sex.”

“I had the reputation of being a ladies man.” Bobby arched his brow, “And Scott was recently compared to Hitler so you know, reputation is kind of a weird thing.”

“Okay, fair. My point was something else though.” Warren glanced over at the sparing duo of Wolverine’s, “You are dating someone who … ah, identifies as – uh, not experiencing sexual attraction.”

“Yes, I am aware. I am the one who told him that this is a thing.” Bobby remembered the completely stunned expression on Daken’s face all too well. It was like he had just told Daken that the earth wasn’t flat but round. It had been heartbreaking and beautiful all at once. Most things were when it came to Daken.

“Why would you even – no wait, that’s too personal. I am not even on first name basis with him yet. I don’t think I should ask about that in particular.” Shaking his head he sighed and then went on, “But what I was trying to get to was that … well, you broke up with Judah pretty fast because of the whole Death Seed disaster and now you are … you are dating someone who isn’t having sex with you.”

“I am not sure I am getting your point. What has any of that to do with asking if I am still stuck in the closet? Which I am most definitely not by the way.”

“Bobby … you are dating a guy but you aren’t having sex with him.”

“Yeah so?”

“You _do_ like sex, yes?”

“Very much so – oh I see. No, I am not an ace Warren. I am very much a gay man who does have all the sexual thoughts and urges that you’d generally expect.”

“Then why are you dating an – ah, an ace? Don’t you want to have sex?”

There was a long pause. Bobby stared at his usually very open and understanding friend and tried to process that he was facing the reality of people just not getting it for the second time now. And this time it was not really about him but rather about the person he loved.

“Warren, are you implying that you think someone who identifies as asexual should never date?”

“No, there are other asexuals after all.”

“Ah, so you are saying that an ace can only date another ace?” Bobby bit back a frustrated groan when Warren nodded in answer.

“That is bigoted and quite frankly insulting to me as a person as much as it is incredibly rude to Daken.” It was Bobby this time who looked over at the father and son duo. Daken really was gorgeous even a little bloody. Maybe more so but Bobby refused to admit that fully.

“I _love_ Daken. I _adore_ him. He makes me smile, he is thoughtful and generous, and he laughs at my stupid jokes. So what if he doesn’t feel comfortable being physical? Orgasms are, despite popular opinion, not the reason to date someone.”

“Yeah but like, what’s the point of all that effort and time put into a relationship if -”

“Shut up.” Bobby stood up, angry now. There was only so much bigotry he could listen to these days. His parents had given him enough shit about being gay to last him twenty life times.

“If you are such a shallow person that you cannot imagine dating someone who is not comfortable with sex than that is your fucking problem, not mine. Don’t project your insecurities onto me. I am gay. I am in a happy, functioning and satisfying relationship – with an asexual person. Because I don’t need him to stick his dick up my ass to know he damn well loves me.”

Silence. Bobby stood there and almost felt bad for snapping but not really. He had _tried_ to be reasonable.

It was Daken’s own voice that cut through the silence after a moment, “I do love you, Snowflake.”

The tension melted right out of him and Bobby laughed as he turned around and let Daken pull him into an embrace. “Yeah, I know.”

“For the record; I am asexual. Not sexless. I am very much capable of performing and have offered but my adorable boyfriend is content with just being watched while he -”

“Daken!” Nudging his lover he turned bright red. “Shush you gossip!”

“Fine, fine! Prude.” Grinning he took Bobby’s hand and tugged him along, “Come on, I need a shower and you need to wash my back.”

Warren sat there and just stared after the both of them. He had not meant to be – _Well, what did you think was going to happen? This wasn’t ever about Bobby, was it now?_

No. It had not been about Bobby. This was about how difficult Warren found it to even wrap his head around the concept of asexuality. Getting up he told himself that he needed to do some reading. And if he was very lucky, maybe Daken would talk about this topic with him. Maybe.


End file.
